


The Surprise

by Lady_Hart



Series: Bound to You [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bratva, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bonding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Vomiting, You don't present until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Hart/pseuds/Lady_Hart
Summary: Bound to You Universe One-shot: Yuuri insists he's fine. Viktor knows he's not. A trip to the doctor reveals why.





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday update! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Finally, some answers as to why Yuuri's scent was different.

When Viktor had envisioned getting up in the mornings with Yuuri, he expected them to be pressed against each other with arms and legs wrapped around one another.

What he didn’t picture was the sound of his mate throwing up in the master bathroom. At first, Viktor thought he had heard wrong. However, it became more obvious as time passed. He threw the covers off him and made his way to the bathroom.

Yuuri was in front of the toilet, looking like he had seen better days. Heavy bags underneath his eyes prominent. Viktor rubbed the other’s back gently as he waited for the nausea to pass. Eventually his mate got up on shaky legs and brushed his teeth.

Together, they climbed back in bed. Yuuri buried his head in Viktor’s chest. “Sorry for waking you up,” he muttered.

“It’s fine,” Viktor reassured. He ran his fingers through the silky black locks of his mate. A heavy sigh escaped from the other’s lips. “Are you all right?”

“I’ll be fine.”

That was three days ago and Viktor was convinced that his mate was anything but fine. He kept having to empty his guts felt exhausted all the time. His mind instantly thought that Saint Petersburg wasn’t agreeing with Yuuri. Or maybe someone was poisoning his food.

“I’m just a little under the weather. It’ll clear up,” Yuuri insisted.

“Please let my doctor do a checkup,” he begged. “For me?”

Yuuri sighed. “Fine, but he’s just going to tell you that it’s a bug and I’ll be fine.”

Relief spread through him. “Thank you.”

The next day, they were sitting in his doctor’s private office. Usually, Viktor would have him visit the mansion, but he wanted every possibility to be ruled out. So that meant a trip to the clinic. From the outside, the place looked just like a house. And on the first floor, it was exactly that. In the basement, however, Yakov ran his practice.

They went through Yuuri’s symptoms and the other began drawing blood to do samples. Lilia, his assistant, took them to the lab for testing.

“I’m going to feel around your stomach. Tell me if anything hurts or if you start to feel sick,” Yakov said. He proceeded to do just that. A few hard presses near the bellybutton drew a frown from the older man.

“Stop,” his mate said. He sat up quickly and covered his mouth. Yakov offered him a trash can to spill his guts in, but he didn’t need it.

Viktor frowned, increasingly concerned about the health and condition his mate was in. Lilia came back with the blood tests.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Yakov muttered. He turned to Yuuri. “We’ll need to do a urine test and an ultrasound.”

The urine test was understandable. However, the ultrasound didn’t make a lot of sense. Not unless Yuuri had a tumor in his stomach.

Yuuri complied with the urine test. When he came back, Yakov instructed him to lay down. Lilia came back with the test results much quicker.

“Well, you two aren’t going to believe this. So it’s best to show you.”

He squirted gel on Yuuri’s stomach. The other winced at how cold it was, but didn’t say anything. A wand was pressed to his mate’s flesh and instantly—a picture appeared on the screen. Viktor didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.

Not at first.

Yakov froze it on one particular section.

“What is that?” Viktor asked.

“That is a baby,” the doctor said plainly. A press of the button and the heartbeat filled the room.

A baby.

Yuuri was pregnant?

That was impossible. His mate had presented as an Alpha.

Alphas did not bear children.

Yuuri looked at him, confusion also evident in his eyes. Yakov took a picture of the baby and printed out several copies. Then, he grabbed the papers on the tests Lilia had run.

His mate wiped the gel off his stomach and sat up. Viktor moved closer to him, needed to be nearer to Yuuri.

“You are still an Alpha,” Yakov explained. “This is your hormone balance. Everyone has a mixture of everything, but your true secondary gender will always have the most prominent hormone level. You can see that your Alpha and Omega hormones are about the same right now. That will change as the pregnancy will progress. However, it will balance out again after birth. Which order did you two present in?”

“Viktor presented first. I presented second,” Yuuri answered.

“During presentation, the second person to present tries to become a compatible secondary gender for their mates. You definitely presented as an Alpha. However, it appears your body still tried to give you biological compatibility. That’s why your Omega hormones are higher.”

“So what does that mean?” Viktor asked.

“It means that your mate is a rare type. An Alpha and Omega. The Omega side will be dormant unless you’re pregnant. Which is why your levels are increasing. That’s also why your morning sickness is so awful right now. We can get you on Omega hormones and that should help some. You’ll need to take them every day because your body will try to go through resets. That will make your Alpha levels spike temporarily. Without hormones, you could increase your chance of miscarriage.”

Neither of them knew how to respond to the situation. Yakov continued his explanation, eventually ending the appointment with a scheduled follow up, ultrasound photos, and a prescription for Omega hormones.

They didn’t speak all the way back to the mansion. Even in the solitude of their room, neither of them broke the silence. The black and white picture in his hand confirmed the news, but it didn’t seem possible.

“I…” Yuuri began. A sob caught in his throat. Viktor instantly turned around and embraced his mate. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” he whispered.

“You probably don’t want a freak Alpha Omega as your mate,” Yuuri sobbed. “I didn’t know this would happen.”

He rocked the two of them back and forth. “Yuuri, my Yuuri, I wouldn’t want anyone else as a mate. You’re perfect just the way you are. I love you.”

His mate angled his head to give him a kiss. Soon, passion overtook them. Viktor pulled off Yuuri’s shirt and gently put his hands on the other’s stomach.

“We’re going to have a baby,” he whispered. The news finally settling in.

“I want you to fuck another one into me, Viktor.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

After two rounds, Viktor found himself in between Yuuri’s legs. His mate ran his fingers through his hair. Viktor lifted his head and pressed a kiss to the other’s stomach.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I’m starting to think that you love this baby more than me,” Yuuri pouted.

He looked up to see his mate. A small smile on the other’s face.

A sigh of relief. “Yuuri, don’t say such mean things! You know I love you.”

A mischievous glint clouded his mate’s eyes. “Maybe you should prove it to me again.”

His cock was interested. Viktor repositioned himself so he hovered over Yuuri. He leaned down and kissed his mate briefly. “As many times as you want.”

“Really?” a breathless Yuuri asked.

“Really.”

What Viktor didn’t take into consideration with his promise was how much more stamina his mate had compared to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @LadyMWrites


End file.
